Si no puedes verme, siénteme
by Kathypoo Chan
Summary: Pasos se escucharon y ella sintió las manos de él en sus hombros. Sonriendo le siguió el juego. Oneshot - Lemon


N/A: Pues aqui esta otro de mis lemons! xD Espero que lo disfruten! :

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertence! :3

Si no puedes verme, siénteme...

Rukia estaba en la oficina del escuadrón 5 terminando unos reportes sobre su última misión en el en Mundo de los Vivos.

—Enserio, ¿dónde está Ichigo cuando uno le necesita? —ella miró a su alrededor, molesta porque su "capitán" no estaba para que le firmara los malditos papeles—. Ya me escuchará cuando llegué a casa...

Después de, por fin, acabar de llenar los papeles o al menos llenar su parte, ella se fue a su casa. Esta no estaba lejos, pero tampoco cerca; eso le dio tiempo para pensar como estaba su vida ahora. Había estado casada por 3 años con Ichigo ahora y ella nunca se sintió tan feliz como lo era ahora. Claro, ellos peleaban y discutían de vez en cuando, pero eso era parte de su relación. Ella estaba feliz y nunca negaría ese hecho.

—Ichigo... —sus pensamientos estaban en él ahora. Él era asombroso en todo el sentido de la palabra. Era protector, cariñoso, compasivo, sensual y romántico. Ella se estremeció cuando un recuerdo de su última noche de aniversario pasó por su mente. Ichigo siempre encontraba nuevas formas de sorprenderla, complacerla, pero más importante de demostrarle su amor por ella—. Ahora que lo pienso, no lo he visto en todo el día, ¿dónde estará? —ella se preguntó mientras caminaba lentamente a su hogar.

Rukia siguió caminando a su casa, pero no notó a alguien que caminaba tras ella. La figura se fue acercando más y más; para cuando Rukia sintió la presencia de esa figura, ella fue vendada y puesta a dormir.

Cuando despertó, aun continuaba vendada y no tenía ni idea de donde estaba. — ¿Dónde diablos estoy y porqué tengo está maldita venda en mis ojos? —susurró ella mientras se intentaba mover, notando que no estaba sola. — ¿Quién está allí? —ella trató de identificar el reiatsu que sentía, pero estaba escondido. Trató de quitarse la venda, pero escuchó una voz que la sorprendió.

—No te preocupes, no te haré daño —la voz era familiar. Ella sonrió, ahora sabía lo que estaba sucediendo. Au así, se mantuvo alerta, aunque la "voz" sonara familiar, cualquier cosa podía pasar.

— ¿Qué planeas hacerme? —ella preguntó mientras movía la cabeza en la dirección donde estaba la voz. Esto era molesto, no podía ver y tampoco sabía dónde estaba.

—Nada malo, te lo prometo —ella podía sentir la sonrisa de su captor. Pisadas se escucharon y ella sintió las manos de él en sus hombros. Su olor estaba allí y su corazón inquieto se calmó un poco, porque lo que venía no era para estar tranquilo. Ella simplemente sonrió y le siguió el juego.

Él comenzó a besar los hombros vestidos de ella con amor, mientras sus manos fueron al frente del uniforme de la chica y desataron el obi. La respiración de Rukia se volvió más rápida cuando sintió las manos de él abriendo si kosode y tocando su vientre. Ella gimió suavemente, mientras los besos del chico fueron a su cuello y luego a su oído derecho. Ella podía sentir la respiración de él y los suaves gemidos que emitía al sentir la piel de ella.

— ¿Me puedo quitar la venda? —ella le susurró mientras en se movía frente a ella y la besó, sin contestar su pregunta. El beso fue largo, sensual, apasionado y dulce, dejándola corta de respiración y extasiada.

—No, no puedes... — le contestó simplemente cuando volvió a reclamar los labios de la shinigami, esta vez algo más agresivo. Él gimió cuando sintió las manos de ella enredarse en su pelo y tocar su espalda. Ella se sentía algo desventajada con la venda, pero oírlo gemir era suficiente para hacerla sonreír en el beso. Ella era su debilidad, después de todo. Rukia movió sus manos a su haori y se lo quitó con prisa, también removió su obi y kosode y luego ella tocó su pecho sintiendo sus pectorales, pellizcando sus pezones, arañando sus costados y tocando sus abdominales... —Rukia... —Ichigo estaba falto de palabras, solo podía decir el nombre de ella.

Tomando cada uno de los senos de la chica en sus manos, los apretó fuertemente, pero no tanto como para lastimar, haciéndola gemir. —Mmm... —ella sintió sus labios en su cuello de nuevo lamiendo, mordiendo y succionando, no habían palabras que pudiesen describir lo que estaba sintiendo, solo puro placer. El se arrodilló en la cama para quitarse los hakama estar desnudo allí con ella. Rukia oyó los sonidos y movió sus manos para tocar lo que sus ojos no podían ver.

— ¡Rukia! —él sintió las manos de ella en su erección, apretándolo y acariciándolo. Rukia sonrió al sentirlo temblar de placer con sus caricias. Acarició su miembro y rozó su cabeza causando que el hombre gimiera. Las caderas del chico se movían inconscientemente hacia las manos de ella, imitando el acto del sexo. Él removió las manos de ella y procedió a quitarle el hakama. La respiración de Rukia se descontroló al sentir el aire rozar su piel; estaba desnuda para que él la viera y la devorara y se dejó caer en la cama donde él comenzó a besar su vientre.

—Ay, bebé... —ella gimió mientras sus manos sostenían la cabeza del chico. Él bajó sus besos más allá de su vientre y succionó su piel. Ella gimió y arqueo su espalda pidiendo más. Él la complació lamiendo su intimidad, ganándose un grito de placer de parte de ella. El chico solo pudo gemir al probar el sabor de Rukia, como amaba ese sabor. Era una mezcla de necesidad salada y dulce sensualidad que lo volvía loco. Las piernas de ella se movieron para poder tenerlo más cerca, él gruño en respuesta y accedió a lo que ella pedía introduciendo un dedo y tocando sus paredes mientras lo movía. También tomo su botón de placer y lo succionó, provocando un poderoso orgasmo en la shinigami que la hizo gritar.

—Rukia... —él la tomó en sus brazos, la sentó en su falda y comenzó a besarla y a tocarla por donde pudiese. Rukia sentía sus manos por todos lados, esas manos que la volvían irracional. El hecho de que ella no lo pudiera lo hacía más excitante. Él movió sus labios hasta su cuello donde mordió en el pulso de ella. —Ahhh... —ella aruñó su espalda, tratando de contener su placer mientras él la alzaba para devorar su pecho izquierdo. Ella dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás y gimió con necesidad y él ya desea estar dentro de ella para complacerla...

—Rukia... —él la llamó por su nombre y la dejo en la cama, con su espalda hacia él, y comenzó a besar y a morder, pasando sus manos por sus lados hasta que llegó a sus senos y los tomó en sus manos, moldeándolos. Ella respiró con dificultad, no era que no lo podía ver, sino que esa posición no la dejaba tocarlo tampoco.

— ¿Por qué no me dejas tocarte? —ella gimió, mientras el continuaba besándola y tocándola. Él sonrió y lamio su oreja. Ella se lo podía imaginar a él, con esa sonrisa malévola en su boca.

—Porque, no quiero... —y le mordió su hombro suavemente. El seguía sonriendo y se movió más abajo y mordió su trasero, de manera divertida, pero también para molestarla.

— ¡Deja eso, idiota! —ella trato de moverse, pero las manos de él no se lo permitieron. El se movió hacia arriba y beso el cuello de la chica en señal de disculpa.

—Perdón—en su voz ella podía oír una risa escondida, lo cual la enfureció mas. El continúo besando su cuello, para calmarla. Ella gimió suavemente cuando el levanto sus caderas, ella sabía lo que venía y lo llamó.

—Ichigo—ella se aguanto con sus brazos, preparándose para él. Él tocó sus muslos, su cintura y su espalda y se preguntó como una mujer tan maravillosa y hermosa llegó a su vida. Se posicionó para entrar en ella, con una de sus manos en su cintura y la otra en cama, de manera que su boca quedara cerca de su oído izquierdo.

—Te amo, Rukia—y con eso la penetró completamente. Ella se aferró de las sabanas mientras él le hacía el amor. Ella estaba gimiendo y suspirando al sentir todo el placer por su cuerpo. Los sonidos de sus cuerpos eran placenteros para sus oídos y los gemidos de cada uno llenaban el corazón del otro.

—Ichigo, ah... —ella estaba perdiendo la cordura con todo el placer que él le daba. Sus embestidas se hacían cada vez más fuertes y rápidas, para escucharla gemir más y más. La sensación de la intimidad de Rukia era gloriosa, el nunca se cansaba de estar con ella. Ella era tan pequeña, tan suave, tan irresistible que él no podía evitar hacerle el amor. Él amaba a esa mujer con todo su ser y haría cualquier cosa por hacerla feliz.

—Rukia—él sabía que ella era fuerte y que esto, su salvajismo, era nada, ella podía lidiar con eso muy bien. Siempre se sorprendió con la fuerza de ella poseía, a pesar de tener un cuerpo tan delicado.

— ¡Ichigo, más fuerte! —ella deseaba más de él. Ichigo siempre se aseguraba de satisfacerla, pero los gemidos de él eran tan sensuales, amaba escucharlos, especialmente ahora que tenía la boca de él tan cerca de su oído. Ella quería memorizárselos, solo ella. Le llenaban el corazón de tanto amor, que ella no quería que esto acabara.

Pronto él comenzó a embestirla locamente, dejando sus instintos libres y buscando su satisfacción. Ella siempre le hacía perder el control, y él sabe que eso a ella le encanta, cuando lo hace llegar al pináculo del placer susurrando cosas en su oído, tocándolo y haciendo algo impredecible. Rukia Kuchiki era una mujer impredecible y él amaba eso de ella.

— ¡Ay...Ichigo, no pares! —ella era de él, de eso no había duba, pero también era el caso del chico. Ellos se necesitan porque se aman, no funcionaría de otra forma. Ichigo continúo con sus embestidas, sintiendo como la intimidad de Rukia se iba poniendo más apretada, él sabía que ella estaba cerca y él deseaba sentirlo. El movió su mano derecha y acaricio su botón. La reacción fue casi instantánea, el orgasmo del ella recorrió todo su cuerpo.

— ¡Ahhhhh, Ichigo! —ella grito su nombre y sintió lagrimas caer e tanto placer que estaba sintiendo. El continuó embistiéndola hasta que el llego al máximo de placer con un rugido de pura satisfacción masculina. Después de que ambos podían respirar bien, el salió de ella suavemente, haciéndola gemir. El cayó en la cama al lado de ella con una sonrisa. El tomó la venda de su cara para ver los hermosos ojos de su esposa.

— ¿Por qué me vendaste? —le preguntó ella mirándolo y acariciando su cara suavemente. El la miró y la besó, disfrutando el sabor de su boca, era como agua fresca y vainilla.

—Tú fuiste la que sugirió las travesuras en la cama, la última vez que hicimos el amor—le dijo el sonriéndole con sensualidad y sosteniéndola cerca de él. Ella se rió de su respuesta y lo abrazo más fuerte. Era cierto, ella había propuesto esas "travesuras", pero jamás pensó que él lo haría.

— ¿Ichigo? —ella lo miro y encontró esos ojos intensos mirándola a ella. Los ojos de Ichigo eran suaves y esa mirada era de ella nada más. Ichigo le sonrió y el corazón de Rukia se derritió completamente. Ella le correspondió a la sonrisa de su marido y lo besó con pasión.

—Te amo, Ichigo—susurro ella en los labios de él. Ellos sonrieron y continuaron besándose apasionadamente, la noche aún era joven.

FIN

N/A: Espero que hayan disfrutado de mi historia! Criticas, consejos, comentarios seran bien recibidos! Gracias por leer, si desea djer un review te lo agradeceria!

Kathypoo :3


End file.
